Beast
by Red Eyed Newborn
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story which is a little twist from Beauty in the Beast. In this case, a girl is the one under the witch's spell and now after breaking the curse has forgotten her past and is liveing a normal life or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Never Knew the Beast**

Prologue

"Stop! Stop!" That's all she heard. Yelling, screaming, the echoing of her nails ripping skin, and a heartbeat. She was in a forest, a misty forest that smelled of lavender and pine. The wind was tickling her skin like a soft brush. She was trying to get away, trying to get someone to let go of her wrist and waist. She felt adrenaline going through her body rapidly and the feeling of wildness of running low. Her head was bumping from that adrenaline that was sending blood pulsing through her veins. Soon she couldn't take it anymore, she felt tired and worn out. So she let go, she stopped trying to resist who's ever grip was on her. She felt her head roll to that person's shoulder and something smoothly combing her hair. Harsh breathing and a soft lullaby was whispered in her ear.

Chapter 1

"I told you, I didn't do it." Cara Martin had grown a reputation around Silvia High. From putting a picture of her homeroom teacher on a herpes aware website to putting worms in her archenemy's sandwich, Cara No Last Name was a legend. She was after all only seventeen and not yet a mature adult. In her eyes, life was just too short to stay out of trouble. And yes she had no last name. One day she just popped in a hospital and no one claimed her. She had no ID and didn't even had recollection of who she was. The only thing she could remember was hearing someone repeating a lullaby to her. It was in Italian and repeated Cara over and over so she decided to just adopt it as her new name. The state figure she was a lost kid and did tons of investigations but came back with zip, zero. She was able to find a nice old woman who owned a Bakery Shop to her sleep in the attic. Of course, she helped out in the bakery to pay for room and board.

"Just go Cara." Principle Irin said with a thick voice. It always got that way when she was stressed. "You're going to late for English if you stay here."

"Got it." Cara smiled at her Principle of four years and hopped off the chair. Hayden was waiting for her outside and through her a sandwich from the cafeteria.

"I told you, you should have used the cement glue." Hayden laughed and flicked her short blonde hair from her bright blue eyes.

"I should have listened to you." Cara smiled and jumped over to their table.

"Like you should." Hayden laughed as she put a French fry in her mouth.

"Hey that's my fry." Lily Oswin said as she punched Hayden on the arm.

"Stop being a baby." Hayden slapped Lily lightly on the arm.

"What up?" Landon cried when he hopped onto the table.

"Watch it stud, we have food here." Cara said and put a piece of her sandwich in her mouth.

"I know, why do you think I'm over here for." Landon took a chip from Hayden and popped open a soda.

"There's a word that you use when you want something, it's called please." Lily said back.

"Yeah but who uses that anymore." Landon didn't mean to get an answer back but Cara just had to burst his bubble.

"I do, like right now I'm asking you if you will please get off the table and get you're a*s on a chair" Hayden laughed and put her arm around Cara.

"I like how you can make foul language mix with that formal tongue of yours."

"Ha, there is nothing formal about that." Landon pointed to Cara.

"Thanks Landon, you just have a way with words." Cara said.

"I-" Lily stopped him by covering his mouth.

"He knows. Trust me, or else he wouldn't talk so much." Hayden high fived Lily.

"Har, Har. You are such a comedian." Landon said and went quiet.

"Come on Landon, we're just kidding." Cara shook his arm and smiled.

"So, for the next order of business: what are we going to do for the big prank in the Dance?" Hayden brought her hands together and waited for any ideas.

"We should definitely do something to the King and Queen." Lily said with her smile stretching out to reveal her bleach white teeth.

"Oh!" Cara said with a grin. "I know just what to do." Her smile was mischievous and seemed like she was hiding a huge secret which she was.

Chapter 2

The dress was in a peacock pattern; going just above her knees. The top was one shoulder with peacock feathers was along the neck line. The dress had a navy blue; sparkling transparent material over the peacock pattern. The skirt wasn't a bubble but lifted a bit so that it showed off her legs. The back had two pieces of the pattern in a cross. A bow was also tied to the back with only the blue transparent material. Her dark hair was down with gentle curls that were tied up so that it could be put in the side.. Her hair was put up in a put with a headband in place. Her eyes sparked with the material and gave her skin a glow. It was the dress Miss Dennis wore on her freshmen year of college and let Cara wear for her dance. Cara had found it among the boxes and closet full of clothes that Miss Dennis kept up in her room/the attic.

She was going to go to this dance solo since no one had the guts to ask her out. She knew it was kind of vain to suggest this but that's what Hayden told her and she would be mad enough not to believe in it. The dance was in its normal rhythm: boys hitting on each other's girls when their pal was in the bathroom, groups of girls bragging about who they brought to the dance, another group of girls gossiping about a girl who wasn't there but would smile when she did, and a bunch of people on the dance floor. Lily was the first to see her.

"Cara, Cara!" Lily waved her hand like she was trying to stop a plane and jumped up to add to all the madness. Her petite, five foot five body with her glamorous four inch heels made her easy to see.

"Oh hey guys, what did I miss?" Cara sat down next to them and drank the coke Landon brought her.

"Well Courtney Fillips just got dumped by Danny Cam who we all know cheated on her at least twice with Shelby Lynn. Jacky Sibs went out early because she got sick from drinking too much punch." Lily made the hand motion to signal someone spiked it. Hayden came down the dance floor with Jimmy Hendricks on her arm who has been her boyfriend since Sophomore Year. "Oh and Hayden has been sucking face with Jimmy since five o'clock." She added in kidding.

Hayden just gave her a glare and looked at Cara. "Why aren't you out there? There are a ton of boys to play with."

"No way." I said,

"What's up with you and your antedating illness?" Landon said seriously, like it was a huge deal that a seventeen year old hadn't dated.

"Don't know, just never felt anything with a guy." Cara said. "Plus with the whole I forgot fifteen years of my life thing, it's not that a good thing." Cara remembered just waking up in the hospital with her face bruised and cut. Her hair was tangled and damp with her sweat. She was hooked up with all these machines and IV's. She couldn't get a straight answer from anyone. She didn't remember anything from the night before or her whole life. Her name was a blank slate and she didn't even know where she was.

"Come on Cara, no one cares about that. " Landon said to comfort her.

"Sure, that's why they treat me like I'm some kind of animal." Cara said.

"Well you don't help that either." Hayden said. "You keep on snapping at anyone who wants to give you a pat in the back or touches you for that matter."

"Yeah, I know." Cara sighed. She just didn't like to be touched. "I'll do better."

"It's Senior year Cara, only a few more months before you-"

"I know." Cara hated to think about the future, it made her think of what she would be doing for the rest of her life which meant living there for the rest of her life.

"Ok, practice run number one." Hayden grabbed her hand and Lily's so that they would be in the dance floor. A slow song was on and Hayden pushed Lily to Landon who barely caught her. Lily blushed and didn't look at him in the eye and kept staring into his chest. Even with her four inch heels, she was only up to his chin. Cara in the other hand was given to a total stranger who was about an inch or two shorter than her. "Cara meet Al Turner, he just came here from Arizona. " Hayden said this like it was something impressive.

"Hey Love." Al said with a cocky grin. Cara's mind reacted to his words, making her picture herself with someone. She couldn't see his face but she could tell she was happy, there was something about the way she was looking at him that made Cara's heart ache. The images kept moving one by one. When she came back to the dance and Al, he had barely noticed her pause and was still smiling. Cara only danced with him for one song and tried to break away fast from him. He kept talking about his car which she knew now was a black jeep with spinners and had more horse power than a Cadillac. She was looking over her shoulder to see if he was following her and he sure was, looking for her with his feet tip toeing to look over the crowd. She was looking for a place to hide when someone touched her elbow. The gesture made her turn around and almost run but when she did turn around it wasn't Al it was a person she hadn't seen before or she thought she didn't. He had a chiseled face with blonde hair that wasn't too long, up to his ear actually. His hair was shaggy but didn't go over his eyes like a skater boy. No, she hadn't met him before; she would remember someone like him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, he seemed to be debating over something in his mind but still seemed anxious. Cara looked to see where Al was and when she saw he was only about three yards and two couples away, she nodded. He smiled than and moved her body closer to his. She noted in her mind how her body fit perfectly with his. How his arms with instinct, went around her waist and how he stared in her eyes. This all felt familiar but she couldn't be sure. Her skin felt hot in his touch and her body felt like a wire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't capture you r name." She said.

"Kale Johnson" He was still smiling like he knew something. She didn't like it; she always liked to be the one who did that smile, not the one who was watching it.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked with caution.

"What? Is it weird to smile?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." She said when she saw a scar that was on his lowed check and trailed down to his neck.

"What happened to your neck?" She couldn't help but asking.

"Oh just scratched myself one day." He said casually.

" It's just that I've never seen you before." She didn't know how to say without sounding like a brat.

"I don't have any of the same classes as you." He said for an explanation.

"Oh, what classes are you in?" She asked, interested in why she hadn't seen him before.

"I don't go to school here." He said.

"So why are you here?" Before he answered, Christina Taylor came in. Christina and Cara had never seen eye to eye and why should they? Cara was just an amnesia patient who had no family, no connections while Christina was a Taylor. The Taylors owned most of the banks and owned the harbor that kept all the cargo. Tonight she was wearing her usual designer dress that cost probably a thousand dollars or more. It wasn't bad actually; it showed off her hips and showed off her neckline perfectly. Only if it didn't show her cleavage like Cara's dress showed her back. The two girls could never get through a day without being a pain in each other's butts and tormented each other.

"May I cut in?" Christina asked with a smiled but her eyes were shooting daggers at Cara.

"Um, yeah." Cara said and took her hands away from his shoulder. He seemed resistant to let her go as well but did and put his arm around the blonde girl but not like he did with Cara she note.

Cara tried to find Lily and Hayden to tell them what just happened but instead they found her.

"Kale Johnson, you just had to dance with Christina's boyfriend."

"I didn't know he was her boyfriend, if I did I would have told him no." Cara said innocently. The last things he needed was Christina breathing down her neck about this.

"Amen to that." Lily put up her glass an took a sip out of it.

"So, how was it?" Hayden said with curiosity spilling out of each word.

"Actually, it was kind of weird." Cara said truthfully.

Chapter 3

Kale's POV

She was right there; only a few steps away from my reach. I felt her coming into the room. I could always sense her presence no matter where I was. It had taken some time to find her but when I did, I made sure to keep an eye on her. That's why I've been dating Christiana Taylor, a girl who thought she could get whatever she wanted; even me. But she didn't know I was the one using her. I feel sorry that I lied to this girl for more than two years but it was necessary. I had to watch over her so that whenever she needed me, I would be there. It wasn't easy though, seeing her go through her day without even a thought of me, having to watching her being the focus of another man's mind. I was happy to see though she didn't notice any of it. Selfish, yes but made me happy to imagine she didn't want anyone else because she could feel she was mine. I found it humorous though the way she had created her new life, she was the prankster. She made sure that others had something to laugh at each day and I couldn't help but smile. I felt something stirring in me whenever I saw her: across the street, in the other aisle of a grocery store, or just when she walked past the mechanic shop. Each time I wanted to go up to her, introduce myself but stopped myself each time knowing how dangerous it was. If she had any recollection of her past, she would be upset and I would rather be invisible to her than see that happen. But tonight, I couldn't help but stare at her all night to the point that I would go insane if I saw her with another man. Her eyes stilled smiled and lit up the room, making my heart beat faster as she walked close to me.

"Hey Love." I heard a male voice say to her, making me clench my fist tight. I wanted and still want to be the only one who called her Love, no one else could call her though. I saw her trying escape from the guy named Al who was trying to locate her. It only took a second of seeing this that I grabbed her before she could go any further away from me. She was startled and thought I was Al, I could see in her eyes that she was ready to shout and push my away. But when she saw it was me, her expression turned to a confused one.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked. I could see her thinking about it but when she saw her last dance partner close to us, she nodded. I made me sad that she said yes to me just for an excuse not to dance with someone else but it was worth it to have her body close to mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't capture you r name." She said.

"Kale Johnson" I said. She didn't seem to like it.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked with caution.

"What? Is it weird to smile?" I asked, laughing inside.

"No. Not at all." She said in haste than saw one of my scars that was on my neck.

"What happened to your neck?" She asked with concern. This made me happy to see she was worried about me, a person she didn't even think she knew.

"Oh just scratched myself one day." I said instantly.

"I've never seen you before." She said this with a tone I was too familiar to me.

"I don't have any of the same classes as you." I said because it was true.

"Oh, what classes are you in?" She asked, trying to get more information out of me.

"I don't go to school here." I said back, knowing what she would ask next.

"So why are you here?" I was about to answer when my date arrived, shooting the one I actually loved with an unpleasant glare.

"May I cut in?" Christina wasn't happy that I was dancing with her enemy but I brushed it off. I was because of their relationship that I chose to date Christina, at first when she was flirting with me, I ignored her but when she started to babble on about a girl she didn't like and gave a full report of what she did, I started to listen. Each day I didn't even have to ask about Cara as she was known now as, Christina would just tell me about her. So when I wanted to see Cara, I would ask Christina if I could pick her up which she thought was just proof of how much I cared about her. 

Chapter 4

Cara told Hayden and Lily what happened and they were talking it over when she felt something in her body. It was like a shock wave of white pain going straight down my body. Relief of the pain came quickly but the zaps of pain were going faster. By the time she reached the door, they were coming every second and soon my body couldn't take it. Cara didn't feel her body hit the floor but she knew she fell down.

Remember when you just wake up in the morning, like it's the first time in your life that you are opening your eyes? That somehow you feel refreshed and enlightened. It was like nothing could go wrong and that you were invincible? You didn't have to struggle getting up, you just open your eyes and there, your awake. The sun's rays is hitting your face but not too much to the extent that you want to close up the blinds but softly and you look out your window to smile as you hear birds chirping. Cara felt all of this, that is until she realized she wasn't in her room. The window was smaller and the walls were a pale cream color instead of wooden boards, the ceiling was also flat and didn't dip. Cara heard a sizzle and a stove going off. Cara sat up and pushed the sheets away from her like they carried a disease by merely looking at them. She looked down to her relief seeing her dress on, a little wrinkled but on. The straps and bow didn't look like they had been tampered with and her under garments were also in their right place. She looked at the mattress just in case and saw no blood. The only thing that was off was her shoes. They were next to the door which from the room was across the hall and all the way across the apartment. Cara tiptoed, trying not to make a sound to see who lived there. She was sure this wasn't Hayden's or Lily's place since both lived in a four to six bedroom home and not a single room apartment with a kitchen connected to the living/dining room. When she looked at the room she was in, it was obvious that a guy lived there, there was clutter all over the room and it seemed that someone hid things under the bed to seem tidier. There was a closet full of t-shirts and a drawer with pants. Cara finally thought…Landon. Yeah, he must of saw her collapse in the hallway after she left. With the whole knowing where she was, Cara smiled and walked normally. She made her way to the kitchen and knocked on the door "Landon you have-"She was saying when the guy who she thought was Landon turned around. He didn't have brown hair, he wasn't five feet nine, and he had too many muscles to be the skater boy she knew. "Kale Johnson?" Cara's face practically fell onto the floor and her mind was reviewing where all the exits were. She was about to run to the door without her shoes when he looked at her. His eyes were locked with hers, like a small mouse being trapped by a cat, watching each other and aware of any sudden movements. Kale put his hands up to say he meant no harm and walked toward her. She in turn took a step back each time he took a step closer to her. They were going in a slow circle, around the island that was in the kitchen.

"Cara, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke to her like she was a frightened dog which right now she kind of was.

"How do you know my name? I didn't tell you last night." She said this with no hesitation; her voice had no fear in it.

"Just sit down Cara, I'll tell you everything you want to know, just don't run." Too late, when her back was in front of the door, she turned around and ran out. The hall was split in two but thank god she saw an elevator. She ran to it and pushed the button but she heard the door open and the elevator was taking too long and she needed to go, now. When she realized that the elevator wasn't an option she looked at the drawing of the apartment building and saw that she was in the third floor and near a staircase. There she could take a garden and cut a corner to the school's street. She ran to the stairs, fully aware that Kale was behind her and he knew the building better than she did but it was too late for her to change her route. She didn't dare look back to see where Kale was, knowing doing so would only slow her down and making her that much closer of being caught. Her heart was bounding as she looked for a way to go when she opened the door that lead to the garden. The space was big and she could feel blades of grass cutting her feet but she was moving too fast to focus on the sting. The garden was suround by a fence that was to her waist and the door didn't open unless she had the key. She decided to jump by using the space in between two boards and used it as leverage for her jump. She closed her eyes as she was in midair and was glad when she felt cement under her feet. Then, she went on a full sprint, her legs already felt like logs but she knew she had to keep moving. She cut through lawns and jumped through the fences that were only up to her knees. She was now thanking her PE coach for pushing her through Cross Country. She knew it was irrelevant but she couldn't stop but think how much she was sweating and hoping that it wasn't ruining the dress. She knew someone was running after her so those thoughts were gone as soon as they came. The streets were getting more varied and she saw her school that she had attended for four years. She instantly turned left and went through another block of houses when she saw Lily's house in the end of the street. Lily was always coming in late because she lived only about two minutes from the school that she always set her alarm to that exact timing but didn't count on how long it took her to take a shower and change. Cara was going to knock on the door but didn't want Lily's parents to open the door and ask her what was wrong. She went to the side of the house and opened the gate by the key that was in the mouth of the prince frog statue. She put the key in one of the bushes that was across the lawn, just in case Kale saw her turning toward this house. She climbed on the patio table that was only a few feet from the patio's roof but she wasn't able to keep a hold on to the roof so she looked around and saw the corner of a ladder. She didn't have a cell phone with her so she gave Lily a good heart attack by knocking on the window.

"Cara! What?" Lily was too stunned to ask a direct question but ran to her window and let Cara in. "Why are you still in your dress?" Lily asked when in a second later, she guessed what happened. "Oh my-, are you ok? Did you get…" Lily couldn't say the word but was really worried.

"No, I don't think so. When I woke up I still had my dress and underwear on and it looked like there was no blood on the mattress." Cara said panting.

"Was someone following you?" Lily looked out her window but shut the blinds.

"I don't know, I didn't hear him coming after me after I went out of his floor." Cara said and was pacing.

"You want me to tell my parents?" Lily asked in panic.

"No, I don't know if he was actually going to harm me but the situation didn't look good when I was there." Cara said.

"Let me get you some water and clothes. You really need to get out of that dress, don't get me wrong it's beautiful but this is not the occasion."

"Agreed." Cara said and took the clothes that Lily brought to her. Lily than ran down the hallway and down the stairs like she was the one who needed to water. When she came back, she was panting like she was the one who ran a mile in less than five minutes. Cara drank more than half of the bottle in the first swig and gave Lily the rest to drink.

"Thanks." She said and finished it.

"You should thank yourself." Cara smiled and mouthed a thank you.

It felt good to take a warm shower and add in a few bath salts. Lily's mother was obsessed with anything that was for the body. Lotion, perfume, shower gel, soap, and all that stuff you can get in Bath and Body Works. So it was safe to say they bought the home that had the better bathroom than anything else, even though the house had a sweet pool and a heck of a big kitchen. Lily's dad liked to through a big barbecue once a while but did most of them in the summer. Lily was down stairs when Cara was down and handed her an ice cream. "I called Hayden." Lily announced.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Cara knew that she did but asked non-the-less.

"Well yeah. Considering that you woke up in Kale Johnson's apartment and he's Christina's boyfriend. Plus what else would we need to talk about?" Lily said all her reasons of calling Hayden.

"Does Landon know?" Cara asked as the door swung open.

"I am going to kill that mother-"Landon came in and threw his shoes onto the show rack that was in the closet.

"I would say yes." Lily said and said hi to Landon. Even though Landon was in a cursing fit, he was still able to blush when Lily hugged him.

"Let me through!" Hayden yelled and split the two apart to reach Cara. "Talk, now!"

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you were at his apartment." Hayden said.

"I don't know, I kind of went unconscious after I left you guys. I just woke up and there he was, making breakfast." Cara said.

"He was making breakfast?" Lily said. "You sure you didn't do something last night with him? It sounds like he was taking care of you?"

Cara shook her head. "I didn't bleed on the mattress and my dress was still intact."

"You sure you didn't drink a few glasses of punch?" Hayden asked.

"No, I didn't even go to the food table. I only drank the coke Landon gave me." Cara said. "I don't know, you think he just saw me pass out and helped me out?"

"It looks like it." Lily said.

Chapter 5

"What the h*ll chicken sh*t!" Christina slammed the table.

"Excuse me?" Cara said back and was obviously confused.

"Lila saw you in my boyfriend's apartment building!" Christina yelled so that the whole student body could hear and emphasized how Kale was her man. "Don't deny it either because she took a video of you running out."

"Right, running out, like I was running away from him!" Cara said.

"Or not get caught." Christina said this sentence slyly like she won something.

"Christina, can you just tell us what your point is or can you not think that far?" Hayden said, her eyes were going icy.

"I don't know Hayden, can you? Actually don't answer, I can answer for you by not seeing Ion Thomas dumping you. Oh, by the way, he says hi." Ion Thomas was Hayden's first serious boyfriend and everyone honestly thought they would be together until the apocalypse but that was until Christina got jealous and seduced him. Everyone knew it was too but Christina just smiled about it like it was something to brag about. That was until she found her precious Kale who she started flirting with when she was still with Ion. Landon, Lily, and I knew what Christina what was up to of course and we told him that she would dump him like the next Season's Gucci but he didn't listen. Actually he probably didn't even care, their relationship was purely physical. Hayden soon started to date Jimmy, the love of her life. The whole when one door closes, another one opens. We still see Ion but not much, he goes out with a lot of girls from the clubs and I asked Hayden if it bugs her but she says it doesn't. I know she is lying, that's why I tell her I get bored and we go out to hang out somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Been trying to rack my brain out for a good ending and a way to move this story forward with the whole mutating process. I'll write more soon, pinky promise!(kiddy but totally reliable) **

Chapter 6

Eyes. Eyes of outraging colors stared back at her. The mirror was only a little one that was in an old vanity. Cara pulled her hair up in a swift ponytail and put the little baby hairs in the back of her ear. Looking at her alarm clock she could tell it was about noon. It has been two hours. Two hours since she woke up and went into the shower to walk out with glowing eyes. Cara after a half an hour stopped starring at the colors that were surrounding her iris that is now white and looked at her room. Everything seemed to be clearer in a sense but also more blurry. Everything was like you would imagine in a heat detector screen. All edges are précised and she was able to see more than she could before. Like the whole picture had been expanded so that she could looked at everything around her at once. It was only going to the window and trying to open the windows her vision was like a bright light. Like a flash of a camera is right in her eyes and the only way to have her vision return is to close the window back up. So she couldn't look into the sun, but why? Cara wanted to take a nap and wake up with her normal eyes but she had to see what these eyes could do. Cara quickly went to her phone and took a picture of her face without the flash. Then she wondered, how would the picture turn out with the flash? With light applied to her eyes. Cara prepared herself for the moment of blindness and faced the lens at her face. Taking the photo she saved the photos and sat the end of her bed. Cara was already late for her classes but she called into the school's front office and asked her friends to barrow her notes. Not that Landon would give her anything than a few math formulas and some random signs but she would take what she could get. Expecting her eyes to slowly return to their original color she was surprised when she lurched forward suddenly and came back up to be starring at one eye honey brown and the other jade green. "What?" It was like a desperate question she wanted answered. Her eyes started to water a bit from the recent pain she just felt. When she did her eyes felt like they were on fire. How could this be explained? Cara looked at the window that kept the sun's rays from coming into her room. She went toward the window and whipped the window open. Preparing to see only white, she was surprised that the sun did nothing to her. Cara took alittle of a frantic look around her room. There was no heat vision but there was that strange ability to be able to see more than she use to.


End file.
